The children of Queen Elizabeth 1st
by princessElizabethtudor
Summary: What if Elizabeth broke her promise and Married Henry Brandon?. Their Eldest child Prince George decides to tell the story of his mother right before her death and his coronation
1. I am gonna tell you a story

"I am Prince George son of The Queen Elizabeth 1st of England and grandson of King Henry VIII. I am gonna tell you the life story of my mother, what I saw happen during my early years of life and what happened soon after my parents were Crowned King and Queen of England in the year of 1558.

I am the first newborn and current heir. The news of my siblings in order of birth is.

Prince Henry Duke of York

Princess Catherine

Prince Charles Duke of Sussex

Princess Anne

My life has not been easy, that is all I can say. Enjoy my story of Love, sadness, joyfulness.

This is the story of The children of Queen Elizabeth 1st of England.

 **So, guys, I know this is short but its an intro to the story. If you are wondering who Elizabeth married it is Henry Brandon. I would've had Robert Dudley but he is not a good choice.**

 **I'll update soon I promise.**

 ** _PrincessElizabethTudor_**


	2. Truths reveal

**Before the story, I just wanna let you know George will only introduce the events and sometimes talk after a scene, Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Truths reveal

 **Georges Pov**

 _"I was given a book by my mother, this book includes everything that happened before and after my birth on the 18th of December 1549. Our story begins on the 8th September 1548, a day after my mothers birthday and Katherine parrs death"._

 **8th September 1548**

Elizabeth Tudor walked through the court bravely. She was to tell the sad news to her brother King Edward, their last stepmother Katherine Parr was dead. Everyone watched as she walked, she wore a black corset gown, a black french hood and comfortable dainty slippers. Her name was announced by the Harold and she walked to her brother in the court hall and curtsied. Elizabeth saw her sister sitting next to Edward on a throne next to his.

"Ah, sister why are you wearing black clothing?" Edward asked as he ordered the room to be cleared of people, but he told Mary to stay.

"Katherine died" Elizabeth answers letting tears fall from her eyes. Edward and Mary stared at her in shock. Edward shook his head and spoke in a clear upsetting voice.

"What happened, Katherine promised she'll be alright. Why could this not be fixed?" Elizabeth chokes out a sob at her brothers Questions.

"She went into labour on the 30th August, there were complications during birth. I was by her side the whole time, the baby was in the wrong position. Doctors tried to change the Position of the child, but it wouldn't work. She died yesterday" Elizabeth took a deep before continuing "She birthed a daughter a daughter, she and Thomas named her Mary. A messenger was sent to deliver a message, he was supposed to tell you that there were complications and that if you could send a doctor or two, to see if they could help Katherine survive after the way they got the child out. He didn't arrive didn't he?" Edward shakes his head and Mary starts to speak.

"I think you should go Elizabeth, his Majesty will speak with you more when he is ready" Elizabeth nods and curtsied before leaving the courtroom. Edward covers his eyes with his hands and felt Mary put her hand on his shoulder.

"Summon the court to mourn," Edward says getting up and leaving Mary sitting on her own.

 **Georges pov**

 _"My mother told me, my uncle, was never angry at her. He quickly had My mother to bring the servant who apparently stayed at a friends house for 3 days. The servant name was Mark Smith had said he "Lost track of the roads", uncle Edward didn't believe him, Mark was Quickly charged with Murder as Katherine could have been saved. The man was executed 1 week later"_

 _"My parents knew each other as children so it was easy for them to tell each other their problems"._

 **The royal gardens 15th September 1548**

Henry Brandon knew something was wrong with Elizabeth, she still smiles even when grieving. Well, it's different this time, he knew Katherine Parr took her in her heart and home as if she was her daughter. Now she had no one who truly treated her with love.

Henry see's Elizabeth sitting by a patch of roses, he walks up to Elizabeth and sits down next to her.

"You know grieving will not do you any good" Henry says handing her a rose he picks out of the patch next to him. Elizabeth smiles taking the rose.

"You know picking flowers won't make my brother happy, these flowers in this garden belong to him" Henry smirks at what she says.

"Yeah well forget about the flower. This is about Katherine, do you think she'll want you to cry?" Henry asks gently.

"No, but its hard not too. Katherine looked after me for nearly two years, how could I not have grief?" Elizabeth's question made Henry shrug his shoulders. She choked out a sob and spoke again "She protected me from Thomas Seymour, he abused me. I sometimes think it was my fault she died in childbirth. I am gonna collect my things later, you mind coming with me?" Henry smiles and nods his head.

"Sure I don't mind" Elizabeth smiles at him as they get up to go to their own chambers to get ready.

 **Georges pov**

 _"My mother said that my Uncle was never mad at the certain things I'm going to tell you. He was shocked, that is all I can say"._

 _"This part of the book I am gonna tell you is after my uncle discovered some truths, then confronting my mother of them"_

 **Edwards Chambers**

King Edward sat by a chair near a window, he always thought if Katherine Parr as his actual mother now he has no parent left. He has Mary and Elizabeth left yes, but they too need parents.

Edward was lost in his thoughts when a guard came in.

"Your Majesty the Lady Elizabeth would like to see you" Edward stares at the man and answered in a clear, brave voice.

"Please send her in, and have a servant to bring a goblet of wine for her" the guard nods and leaves the room. Elizabeth enters his chambers and curtsied.

"Your majesty, I have something to tell you" Edward leads her to a seat near him.

"Elizabeth dear sister, we're siblings are we not. You know you can call me Edward" Elizabeth nods and smiles. A servant came in and handed Elizabeth a goblet of wine. She thanked him and took a sip of the wine before speaking.

"I went to collect my belongings today, Thomas Seymour wasn't there luckily. So I went to Katherines Chambers and she had four letters on the table. Two are for you and one each for Mary and I" Elizabeth takes two letters out and gave it to Edward. She drank the rest of her wine before speaking "I am very tired due to the journey if you wanna talk have a maid of mine to wake me. Goodnight Edward" Elizabeth gets up to curtsy, then she leaves Edward alone in his chambers.

Edward puts one letter on his lap and starts to open the other one in his hand. He looks at the letter and began to read.

 _Sweet Edward,_

 _I knew when you first became king, you'll be a good one. If your parents were here I'm sure they'd be proud of you._

 _I always loved you as if you were my real child, just like your sisters too. But here I am in bed slowly dying in pain, there is no need for tears as I will no longer feel pain once I am in gods heaven._

 _The next letter might be a shock, but don't be mad at Elizabeth. This girl is already embarrassed by it, I don't want you to say rude things to her._

 _From your loving Stepmother ( Aunt) Katherine_

Edward stares at the letter in shock, he'll try to understand. He opens the letter that is on his lap and starts to read it.

 _Edward,_

 _Protect Elizabeth from your uncle Thomas, I shouldn't have Married him. He abused Elizabeth, what you're about to read is shocking but, Elizabeth didn't want this to happen._

 _Late night probably early mornings, Thomas would sneak in Elizabeths Chambers and tickle her, slap her( **Is this right, I know he did something like this)** I don't know if he kissed her. Elizabeth would talk more if you carefully listen and understand the reasons why she never told you._

 _You're loving stepmother_

 _Katherine_

Edward never knew his uncle was like this, Elizabeth should tell him anything that upsets her. He got from the chair and left his chambers to Elizabeths. He knocked on the door and saw Lady Kat opening the door in her nightgown and holding a book. She curtsied at Edward then let him through.

"Your majesty, what may I do for you at this late hour?" Edward looks at her and smiles before answering.

"Is my sister asleep? if she isn't I will come back tomorrow which will be a better time actually" Kat nods and Edward speaks again "Tell Elizabeth I am too speak to her in the morning" Kat nods and curtsied as Edward left the chambers.

 **Georges pov**

 _My mother never told me why Thomas Seymour did this, I always thought she was just afraid too. She neither told me what my uncle asked her but, she told me, Thomas Seymour was banished from court. That was until he tried to take my uncle of the throne._

 _I will tell you next of my mother and Father relationship beginning and, asking permission to wed"._

 **How was the first chapter? we should know the birth of each of Henry and Elizabeth children, so need to ask what the genders are. Please review.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xx**


	3. Facing the past and present

**Chapter 2:** **Facing the past and present**

George pov

 _"Thomas Seymour was executed a few days after his trial._ _His death was quick by an ax. My mother and Father were starting to get closer by then and even my auntie and uncle saw it but no word was said"._

 _"So the next part I'll tell you will be around October so a few days after my uncles birthday"._

 **October 17th, 1548**

Henry and Elizabeth laughed as they told each other stories of their childhood. They both sat near the fire drinking a goblet of wine while talking until Elizabeth, started to tell Henry about something that nobody else knows about.

"I got a letter today by a lady named Beatrice Somerset. Do you think I should visit her residence as she wants to talk to me?" Henry drinks the wine from his goblet before answering.

"Yes if it's for something important, no if you might find it upsetting. Why are you asking?" Henry asks ordering a servant to bring some food.

"What do you know of my mother Anne Boleyn?" Elizabeth asks.

"I know she was so admired by King Henry, he got rid of his first wife to marry her" Henry starts before Elizabeth starts to speak.

"He thought Anne would give him a son when she only gave him me, he had no more use for her or her head" Elizabeth gives Henry the letter Beatrice sent her. Henry reads the letter.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _It has been many years since your mother's death along with your uncle and the other men accused. You probably would never wanna see me as I was the one who said your mother committed incest._ I am a _dying woman wanting to have sympathy before my death. I beg you please meet up and have a talk with me._

 _Lady Beatrice Somerset._

Henry looked at the letter in his hand before meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"Maybe you should see her. The woman just wants forgiveness before she dies. Who knows maybe there are other reasons" Henry states handing her back the letter.

"Maybe, I try to find out good things about my mother. But nobody who knew my mother is alive and willing to tell positive things. All I heard about her is that she is a " Whore, witch, prostitute, harlot". The list goes on. This woman and Jane Parker ruined my life. Jane is dead anyway and Lady Somerset I hope suffers. So yes I will visit her, but I will never truly forgive her" Henry nods and watches Elizabeth leave.

 **Georges pov**

 _"My mother was true to her words. She never did truly forgive Lady Beatrice but she did speak with her. She only said "She is sorry", of course, many other things were talked about but that doesn't matter._

 _Now being almost November, my father and mother were starting to fall in love. It was also said in my book_ _that my aunt Mary even tried to spy on them, but she got caught._

 _Now, this scene is what_ _actually caused my aunt and uncle to hate each other._

 **End of Georges pov**

 **October** **28th, 1548**

Henry and Elizabeth held hands as they walked through the gardens. Elizabeth was Still laughing at what happened.

"Can you please stop laughing?" Henry asks Elizabeth shakes her head.

"No, if you don't want me to next time don't slip over while dancing" Henry shakes his head sighing.

"Next time I won't dance" Elizabeth nods and starts to speak.

"Edward and Mary are having an argument over their religion. I don't want to stand against either of them if it comes to it I'll have to Choose Edward and then convince Mary I choose her" Henry nods.

"Elizabeth, Mary has to accept that she has to follow the Protestant faith. Edwards rule, you don't have to be involved" Elizabeth smiles as he leads her back to the palace. Elizabeth orders a servant to bring 2 goblets if wine to her chambers.

"When your sister is Catholic and your brother is a protestant as you are, then what would you do?. England was always a Catholic country but when my mother took Catherine of Aragon of the throne and, my father declared himself head of the church of England, that Lord Suffolk is when the Protestant faith began after finally breaking with the Roman Catholic Church" Elizabeth says going to a chest on the cupboard near her bed. She takes out a pack of cards and a book and brings it back to the table she was sitting at with Henry.

"As I have said before I would neither choose any side. It's their business, not yours. What's that?" He asks shuffling the cards. Elizabeth sighs opening the book.

"My mother left me a few things before her death, her diary, some jewelry, and even my own diary book. Also some silk so I could create my own gowns. I so often read her diary that I have no more tears left. People felt pity over Edward after His mother Jane Seymour died, lady Bryan my own great aunt said: " So sad he has to grow up not knowing his mother". I was hiding behind a curtain. Knowing nobody loved me as a child, well only Anne of Cleves and Katherine Parr cared. Catherine Howard sweet girl, pity I feel for her. Jane Seymour hated me, she never said but I could see the hatred her eyes" Elizabeth drinks her wine and orders a refill. Henry nods his head slowly and hands Elizabeth a few cards before giving himself a few.

"I'm sorry, I don't know whatever you felt as a child. There is something else though. My half-brother Edward went to your mother's execution. He told me once I got older that " Anne Boleyn was brave, she spoke no bad word of the king and Accepted her fate". Edward told me after Her death nobody thought she was guilty" Elizabeth nods.

"I don't wanna talk about my mother now. It's time to look and focus on the present and future".

 **I am sorry it took so long for an update. I am back at school now( Well the 4th of September) and I had to do loads of homework and shit like that. I know lady Beatrice somerset died a different year, and I also know it was Jane Parker that said Anne Boleyn committed incest with her brother and the other men but Fanfiction.**

 **When Elizabeth asked about her mother to Henry, she actually asked Lola in the reign episode 14 season 3.**

 **You can text me on PM. Review and also answer this Question.**

 **Do you want me to change the order of Elizabeth's children or keep it the same?**

 **Prince George**

 **Prince Henry**

 **Princess Catherine**

 **Prince Charles(Anne's twin)**

 **Princess Anne( Charles twin)**

 **Till next time**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxx**


	4. Permission to Wed

**Chapter 3: Permission to wed** **_Georges pov_**

 _"My mother knew the argument between my aunt and uncle had to stop. But what should be done to make sure England would stay a Protestant Country is my uncle needed an heir. Well, aunt, Mary was his heir, but one who will make sure no Catholic heir will ever change the Protestant faith"._

 _" We skipping over to November now, My mother and father are starting to fall in love"_

 ** _End of Georges Pov_**

 **November 12th, 1548**

Elizabeth sat alone in her chambers reading a book when she heard her Harold announce an arrival.

"The Duke of Suffolk is here".

"Let him in, please Thomas" Elizabeth smiles. Thomas nods and leaves, Henry enters a few minutes later. He bows towards Elizabeth.

"Dear Elizabeth I have come here to ask you if you will like to go on a hunt with me later this afternoon," Henry asks kissing her hand.

"Well your grace I accept your invite" Elizabeth answers smiling.

"Well, your highness I bid you farewell for now" Henry bows again and leaves Elizabeth's chambers.

 **Later that day**

Elizabeth shot her arrow towards the deer and jumped off her horse when it fell to the ground. Henry clapped and Elizabeth smiled.

"How long have you been hunting for?" Henry asks Elizabeth. Elizabeth turns her head to answer.

"Since 13 after my father's death, that is when Thomas Seymour and Katherine took me in" Elizabeth answers climbing back onto her horse. Henry nods. After a few minutes, Henry spoke.

"Why don't we walk the rest of the way back to Whitehall?. We are not that far away" Elizabeth climbs off her horse and nods smiling.

"There is a path over there, come on" Henry climbs off his horse before walking after her. Elizabeth stops in the path she was walking on. Henry looked concerned.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?".

"This is where my mother begged for mercy from my father, right here is where she collapsed crying, me still in her arms" Elizabeth answers sitting down on the path. Henry looked at her and pulled her in his arms when he heard a cry from her lips.

"Hey, its ok now" Henry tries to soothe her tears.

"No, my father hated me when my mother died. I heard him say to your father he can't stand the sight of me. I have my mothers look...but I have his temper. My mother murdered in cold blood, as was my uncle. I knew my father was twisted, never thought this twisted. I grew up quiet, in fear all because of my father" Elizabeth cries into Henry's shoulder.

"Hey, you are the bravest and loudest person I have ever met. You stick up for your rights and that Elizabeth Tudor is why I love you" Henry says lifting her face off his shoulder.

"I love you too Henry" Elizabeth smiles and stares at his lips and Henry bought his mouth to hers to seal a kiss.

 ** _Georges pov_**

 _"Well even though my mother was two when my grandma died she still remembered that one event"._

 _" Next part will be December 19th a few days before Christmas and the day My father asks uncle Edward for permission to marry my mother"_

 ** _End if Georges POV_**

 **Edwards Chambers**

King Edward rubbed his forehead, he was dreading Christmas this year and what would happen since his sister Mary still refuses to accept the New bibles and his religion. He was about to fall asleep when he heard to open and a Harold entered.

"Your Majesty the Duke of Suffolk is here" Edward, nods to allow Henry to enter. When he did Henry bowed towards Edward.

"Your majesty, I have come to ask permission to wed your sister the Lady Elizabeth. I have not proposed yet and will not until I hope you agree to let me marry her" Henry says rising from his bow.

"Are you good enough for Elizabeth? that is the question" Edward asks.

"Your majesty I love your sister with all my heart".

" Will you hurt Elizabeth though your grace? She is my sister who has been through horrid events of her early childhood. I don't want somebody to Marry her and cheat on her" Edward says signing a letter.

"I will remain faithful to her I promise I will love her till the day I die. Elizabeth will be the only one I love. Please give me permission to marry her and you'll see it" Henry says.

"Fine, I give you permission to marry Elizabeth," Edward says.

"Thank you" Henry bows and leaves the room.

 **Elizabeths Chambers**

Henry finds Elizabeth sitting in a chair with an upset face. He walks up to her and neals by her side.

"What happened?".

"Mary called me a worthless sister because I chose not to support her into having her apartments to stay in a Catholic design" Elizabeth answers kissing Henry's cheek.

"Forget about that, what is it you wanted to see me for?".

Henry reaches into his pocket and took out a golden ring.

"Ever since I first met you I fell in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, and your kindness towards everyone. That is why I knew to make you my wife is the right decision I will probably ever do. So, Elizabeth Tudor, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and only true love?" Henry watches tears go to her eyes.

"Henry Brandon I will marry you" Elizabeth smiles kissing him on the lips. Henry kisses her back and lifts her up into his arms and spins her around.

"I love you Elizabeth I swear till the day I die I will always say that to you. I promise to be faithful" Henry kisses her again.

"I love you too. You make me so happy and I will always make sure you're always in good health and Even if we fight I will always love you" Elizabeth then kisses him before resting her head on his chest feeling the warmth of his arms.

 **I am super proud of myself 2 updates in 2 days. I have thought about my next story and will reveal details once I Finish this story.**

 **HenryXElizabeth(guest): I agree with you. I actually call Jane Seymour, Jane Seywhore. Catherine of Aragon was never the true Queen like you said. She was also to much of a child and she couldn't accept the fact she was a terrible Queen. Even though Lady Mary Fritzoy was that stubborn and she was what 17 years of age. Anne Boleyn was also my true Queen and the Princess Elizabeth was always a legitimate princess to me.**

 **Text me on PM, please review and what fanfiction story of the tudors is when.**

 **Arthur becomes king and Marrys Catherine of Aragon and Henry marrys Anne Boleyn. Catherine dies and then Arthurs heir died at 14. Then arthur Marries some other woman who gives birth to a daughter and then he divorces her to Marry Jane Seymour who gives birth to a son but she can't bear anymore children and she murders Henry and Annes 7 year old son George. Jane was then executed. The story is complete but i couldn't find it. Please tell me the name of the Story.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxxx**


	5. I vow to always love

**Chapter 4: I vow to always love**

 _Georges P_ ov

 _"Mother and fathers wedding was set on February 12th 1549_. _The wedding was said to have been glorious_ , _beautiful and "one to never forget". Aunt Mary apologised to Mother, mainly because she couldn't have Mother upset on her wedding day"_

" _Next part the wedding"_

 _End of Georges Pov_

 **Wedding day: Elizabeths Chambers**

Elizabeth stared at her appearance in the mirror, she wore a beautiful white long tulip sleeve gown with a golden flower pattern in the centre part of her chest. Pearls were in the waistline and the bottom of the gown. On her neck, she wore a diamond necklace and on her feet white dainty slippers. Her hair was loose in curls and a beautiful golden crown with diamonds covering it.

The gentle knock on her bedroom door to reveal Mary entering in a pale green gown, a tiny silver tiara and pale green dainty slippers. She smiled at Elizabeth.

"Dear sister don't you look beautiful" Elizabeth smiles at mary and hugs her.

"Thank you, sister. Edward had spoken to me earlier today. His words were " If he hurts you, tell me and I'll kill him". Anyway, enough about that did Anne of Cleves come?" Mary nods in reply.

"Yes Elizabeth, she will come and speak with you later. She is with Edward now talking".

" I haven't heard about her in years though. Did she ever marry?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, but many rumoured she had birthed a child that was our fathers" Mary replies sitting down on a chair.

"Don't believe rumours, they lead to wrong turns" Elizabeth says.

"True, though everybody will most likely to rumour your with child by next month" Mary smirks. Elizabeth glares at Mary.

"Trust me I would be the one to start any rumour just to make mine forgotten," Elizabeth says sitting next to Mary.

"Edward wants me to marry. I'm his heir until he marries and has children he wants me to provide my own heirs" Mary states looking out the Window.

"Well, you don't have to marry yet, it's your choice," Elizabeth says taking Mary's hand "Besides it's my day so no talk about you getting Married. Edward says he will come here and walk me down the aisle when the time comes".

The door opens and Edward walks in Mary and Elizabeth get up a curtsy. Edward orders both to rise and smiles before saying " Elizabeth sister don't you look lovely, I'm sure Suffolk will think you look beautiful".

"Thank you, Brother now is it time?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, Suffolk is waiting at the Alter now, come, sister, your wedding is about to begin" Edward offers his arm to Elizabeth and she takes it.

"Well Elizabeth I'll speak with you later," Mary says leaving the room.

Edward leads Elizabeth out of the room after a few minutes and walks to the Alter. Elizabeth smiles at Henry as she walks to him. Letting go of Edwards' arm and takes Henry's hand. They both turn to the priest and Elizabeth nods for him to speak. Everyone was silent listening to the words of the priest. Henry speaks in a clear loud voice.

"'I, Henry, take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth,' Elizabeth smiles and repeats the Vows.

'I, Elizabeth, take thee to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth,' Elizabeth and Henry turn to face each other slightly smiling and the priest says the last few words allowing Henry to kiss his bride. Elizabeth and Henry seal their lips together listening to the Cheers and the Claps in the Church room. Mary was in tears and Edward smiled.

 _George's Pov_

 _"You probably know what happened later that night so we'll go along and skip to next week"._

 _End of George's Pov_

 **12th February 1549**

Elizabeth walked in the Royal Gardens of Whitehall with Mary. Both were talking about the things that were happening at the palace and Mary was worried.

" Mary, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks stopping in the path.

"I don't know really. Edward probably" Mary answers.

"Still about the religious beliefs? Look, Mary, you have gotta accept the changes" Elizabeth sighs. Mary looks away letting a few tears drop.

"This country was always a Catholic one, I always wanted to bring back the correct religion. I tell Edward " I refuse to change my compartments into a protestant style. I will never read the new bibles". He even threatened to put me in the Tower if I refuse still" Mary Cries.

"Pretend you support the new beliefs at least. Please, Mary, your mother would want you to be safe, not being threatened on being sent to a scaffold" Elizabeth says holding Mary's hand.

"I would betray her though. I can't disown my mother's Memory. She was loyal and most loved Queen. I can't..." Mary trails off crying.

"When the time comes and it probably will. Make a rule that would make you and the Catholics happy as well as Protestants. Mary, I want you to be happy so please" Elizabeth begs crying as well.

"Fine, fine I will betray my mother for following a bastard sons rule" Mary walks away. Elizabeth sighs whipping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I will follow these rules though, as it was my mother who brought the religion to England when she was crowned Queen" Elizabeth whispers. She started to walk back to the Palace with traces of tears on her eyes and cheeks. Elizabeth walked to a nearby lake and washed the traces of tears of her face. Mary will have to accept the beliefs or she'll have her head on a spike for all to see.

 **The next Chapter will be more about Elizabeth as she will discover ( Spoiler ) You should know anyway. Please review and text on PM if you have any Questions.**

 **Till Next time**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	6. Author note

Authors note

 **I just want to let you know Mary will not be Edwards heir it will still be Jane grey and mary will still take her off the throne and executed as well. I didn't want Edward to be mad at Elizabeth as they had a good relationship in the TV show. I appreciate when reviewers tell me about Tudor History I learn more so thank you to those who do.** **I will update Arthur Tudors Reign tonight or tomorrow so please review and text on PM if you have any Questions.** **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	7. Only six months

**Chapter 5: Only 6 months**

 _Prince George Pov_

 _"Next we are going straight to the month June now. When my mother will discover something we should know by now"._

 _End of Prince George Pov_

 **Whitehall Palace**

 **June 17th 1549**

Elizabeth thanked the midwife and gave her a bag of money before ordering a servant to fetch her sister. Mary entered just a few minutes later and both sisters curtsied to each other.

" Elizabeth why do you want to see me?" Elizabeth smiled at Mary and took her out to the balcony. Mary looked at her in confusion" Right tell me now before I assume you are acting weird".

"I just found out today that I am..." Elizabeth trails to squeezing Mary's hand.

"What?" Mary asked Elizabeth.

"I am with child. At least 3 months along" Mary hugs Elizabeth tight and smiles at her.

"When is the babe due?" Mary asks.

"December or early January. I am going to tell Henry tonight. Do you know where he is though?" Elizabeth asks. Mary replies shrugging her shoulders.

"No, probably with Edward. If they aren't together probably Henry is doing a task for the king" Elizabeth nods smiling.

"I am not going to lie, Mary, I feel like I can't trust Henry when I go into confinement. Our father's marriages have not been good. Also, his father's past" Elizabeth tells mary fidgeting with the ring on her finger.

"Well, Edward made him promise to be faithful. Besides Henry loves you a lot. He would never try to hurt you especially while you are with child" Mary assures Elizabeth taking her hand in hers "I will be with you during your confinement anyway and throughout the birth, so you have no reason to worry".

Elizabeth smiles at Mary hugging her tightly before saying with a happy tone "Henry would pick the godfather if he would like but would you like to be the godmother of my child?". Mary looked at Elizabeth shocked. She nodded smiling hugging Elizabeth again.

 _Prince George Pov_

 _" My father was doing a job for my uncle and was written in my mother's diary he was gone for a week. What did the king ask for Father to do? I don't know neither does my mother"._

 _"Next will be when my mother tells father she is with child"_

 _End of Prince George Pov_

 **Whitehall Palace (Elizabeths Chambers)**

24th June 1549

Elizabeth smiled as she saw her husband enter the chambers. She kissed his cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Well, my dear wife I must say this is a very lovely welcome" Henry smiles sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the table from Elizabeth.

"I have missed you very much and we haven't been married for that long and Edward has already taken you from me" Henry laughs and Elizabeth smiles while chewing on an apple.

"There is something I must tell you but can you please pass me another apple?" Henry reaches into the bowl of fruit and took out an apple.

"Yes go ahead tell me what is the news," Henry says looking at the plate of food placed in front of him by a servant.

"You see my dear husband I have a craving, I desire nothing but apples" Elizabeth smiles sweetly at Henry.

"Oh-- a special craving perhaps," Henry asks his eyes staring into Elizabeths.

"Well, indeed it appears I desire apples above everything else".

Henry looks around the room, each servant and guard stood still

" Leave" they leave the royal couple alone and Henry speaks again.

"I think you're with child" Elizabeth nods smiling, Henry gets up from his chair and walks to Elizabeth, they kiss happily nothing but a crackling fire was heard in the rooms.

 _Prince George Pov_

 _"Mother was only three months along when she found out she was with child. I was born that year in December. The events during her pregnancy though that was written in my mother's diary is what I will tell you about"_

 **August 12th 1549**

In just three months time Elizabeth was due to lie in. She will be 7 months along and no stress was to put in her. Her brother Edward had made an announcement to the court which Mary did not take to well. He decided to make Elizabeth a princess again but still allowed Mary to be in front of Elizabeth in the succession. He did not want Mary to try and harm Elizabeth or any of her children if she was Queen and Mary tried to take over the throne. Maybe letting his stubborn older sister be Queen will stop a possible war of sisters.

Elizabeth was sitting on a chair in her chambers reading her mother's book when Mary walked in looking angry. Elizabeth stared at her, using her eyes to a servant to fetch her brother and husband if trouble will be started.

"You know it is so unfair that Edward sees you as a legitimate child and not me. I swear to god and my mother's life I shall make you a bastard once again" Mary screams in rage.

"I had nothing to do with this and this is Edwards choice, not mine. I didn't ask him to make me a princess and even if I did I would ask him to make you one too" Elizabeth defends herself.

"No, you're a liar like your mother" the doors burst open and Edward and Henry came storming into the chambers. Elizabeth placed her hands on her stomach and watched as Edward pulled Mary out the room. Henry kneeled by Elizabeth's side, placing one hand over a hand in her belly and stroking her hair softly with the other.

"Did she hurt you?" Henry asked with a tone of worry.

"No, well not physically only emotionally but I am fine though. Don't worry I am fine" Elizabeth assures him, giving Henry a small smile.

"Ok, if you are sure?" Elizabeth nods kissing him gently in the lips.

"Have your ladies in here with you I will visit you later after the council meeting". The couple kiss again before Henry gets up and leaves.

 **Later that night**

It was late at night when Elizabeth awoke to a pain in her abdomen and something wet down her legs, she put her hand under the covers to touch her leg and sees blood when she takes her hand out. She screamed and her ladies ran in, looking shocked at the sight before them.

 **Sorry for the late update, also I know it is impossible to place a bastard in front of a legitimate princess and that's why in this story Edward will put his cousin Lady Jane on the throne. I am doing a special Christmas fanfiction story about the Tudors (Obviously), which is to be published on Christmas Eve Eve and then another Christmas story Christmas Eve. So two specials, if you have any ideas contact me on PM or review any ideas. Fav and follow and thanks for reading the chapter.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudorXxx**


End file.
